rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS2 Ep. 5 (Results
Welcome ladies. In the challenge, you worked as pairs and tonight on the mainstage you will also be judged in your pairs. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alaska Thunderfuck & Kim Kardashian Nicholas: To be quite honest, I was actually expecting the both of you to not do quite well, but I think you proved me wrong. I loved concept and I think you executed it really well. You all looked stunning in black latex and I think Kim you looked the best for me, but Alaska you were outshined by Phi Phi. Regardless, I think you guys took a really hard challenge, didn't complain, and executed like an All Star. At this point I'm a bit pissed at the level of which some people complain about the fact that the challenges don't go their way, but you guys took this on without a hitch and did a really great job, so take notes Ophelia. Roxxxy: This week you two did amazing. The theme of the catsuit was unique, the looks are kind of boring since they are just black catsuits but all three of you look stunning, Alaska was definitely overshadowed by Kim and Phi Phi but the family resemblance is definitely there. Team wise you two weren't very cohesive, it was clear that Kim was running the show and did all the work. I get time zones are a thing but you two handled it proactively by searching for looks even while the other one was offline so I commend you on that instead of complaining about it in untucked. Overall very good job tonight to the both of you. Next up...April Carrión & Naomi Smalls Nicholas: I really liked the concept you guys had, but I don't think it was executed very well. The wedding concept was great and I think you all looked great except for April. I didn't like the silhouette of your look and I don't think it was constructed as elegantly as an actual wedding dress. Naomi, I loved your look, but I wish you sent a better picture because the words kind of ruin it. My other problem with this is the fact that you guys are outshined by Valentina, like by a lot. Overall, the idea and concept was there, but the execution...not so much. Roxxxy: For me I loved this concept of wedding but the execution wasn't the best. The looks were just very mediocre. Naomi looks stunning but I don't really get wedding from it other than the white. April for me was one of the worst looks of the night, especially those boots but it went along with the theme wedding. Both of you were overshadowed by Valentina though. In teams you two were easily the most cohesive, you worked amazing as a team. Tonight the theme was there but just the execution was a bit off but great job in the teammate category. Last up...Kameron Michaels & Ophelia Overdose Nicholas: When it comes to the runway, you are both absolute powerhouses and I was really expecting a stellar performance, but I'm sorry to say, but you both really disappointed me. Everything you did, from your thought process to your execution was just terrible and to be quite honest, stupid. Firstly, Ophelia, I think the complaining needs to stop. This is all stars and it's not getting any easier, so step it up, or shut up and step out. Kameron, I wish you guys took a different approach to this challenge, but I won't got to deeply into the that cause it's not all your fault. Now onto your looks. Ophelia I think you look great and you shar some resemblance with Asia and Kameron, but Kameron your look didn't match. A simple recolor would've helped cause the concept was there, but if you have 2 wearing the same color and 1 that isn't, it looks disjointed especially in a challenge like this. Overall, I think that you both had your strengths and weaknesses, but you could've used that to your advantage, but you both really missed the mark. Roxxxy: Ophelia, after these two past bottoms I was sure you would come back fighting, but you were constantly complaining about the team challenge and saying you would do better solo but you were the weakest link. Kameron picked out almost every theme and sent your looks as well. Kameron, I applaud you on your effort but I don't know if it's enough to keep you two safe. For your looks you two had the messiest looks, Ophelia and Asia are very cohesive and stunning I also see the resemblance but Kameron just looks out of place and ugly. I really am just disappointed since both of you had such good starts to this season. Ladies, based on the judges critiques, I've made my decision... Alaska Thunderfuck, Kim Kardashian Condragulations you are the Top 2 all stars of this challenge Well done my queens! April Carrión & Naomi Smalls You're safe. Which means... Kameron Michaels, Ophelia Overdose I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 2 all stars of the week. Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and give one of the bottom queens...the chop! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Good Girl vs Bad Girl. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now, while you all deliberate on discord and prepare your looks, the judges and I will play strip poker. Welcome back ladies, Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Kim Kardashian You're a winner baby! Alaska Thunderfuck You're safe. Kim Kardashian With great power comes great responsibility. Which one of the bottom queens have you chosen to give...the chop. Kim K: "I have chosen to eliminate..." Kameron Michaels As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be an all star Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts